Les elfes sont fait pour dominer les humains
by Iroko
Summary: ou en tout cas c'est ce que prétend son père Thranduil. Legolas est loin de partager son avis dans tous les domaines


Blabla de l'auteur : c'était censé être un petit OS Aragorn x Legolas sans prétention. Ça s'est transformé en une revue de presque toute l'histoire, les mystères de l'écriture au fil du clavier...

 **Les elfes sont fait pour dominer les humains**

Legolas a toujours écouté son père qui lui disait à quel point les elfes étaient plus sages, plus dignes et supérieurs aux humains. Sauf quand il s'agissait de se détendre où là il ne préférait rien moins que se faire soumettre par un de ces humains à la carrure plus forte que la frêle physionomie elfe. Certes, les muscles elfiques ne manquaient pas de force, mais sentir et voir ceux plus volumineux d'un homme jouer contre son corps lui procurait un frisson indéfinissable. Et se faire plaquer face contre le matelas - ou tout autre surface adéquate - comme s'il était une femelle en chaleur l'excitait terriblement. Évidemment il ne fallait pas que son père découvre les penchants scandaleux de son fils. Raison de plus pour préférer la compagnie des hommes plutôt que de se risquer à quelque étreinte avec un autre elfe.

Malheureusement, avec le repli sur eux-mêmes auquel Thranduil avait assujetti son peuple pour le protéger - sans pour autant les empêcher d'aller pique-niquer au milieu des araignées - Legolas n'avait guère l'occasion de croiser des hommes. Tout ce qu'il croisait d'humanoïdes étaient des orcs inconscients qui avaient osé pénétrer dans leur forêt. Et Legolas n'était pas désespéré au point de vouloir goûter à pareille pourriture. Mais quand même, ça faisait longtemps depuis la dernière fois où il avait profité d'un voyage en Lorien pour taquiner l'humain en chemin - un bûcheron solitaire qui était fort bien pourvu.

C'est pourquoi l'invitation au conseil d'Elrond tomba à pic et Legolas fut ravi de faire partie de la délégation. Et il sauta promptement sur l'occasion de faire partie de la communauté de l'anneau. Une communauté qui comportait deux hommes. Deux magnifiques spécimens tout à fait à son goût. Mais le caractère et les paroles de Boromir le dissuadèrent de tenter sa chance avec lui. Le Gondorien n'était guère familier avec les autres peuples libres et sa fierté risquait de ne pas supporter l'idée d'étreindre autre chose qu'une jeune femme de son peuple. Il y verrait sûrement une atteinte à sa virilité.

Le rôdeur par contre, était familier des elfes. Il appréciait aussi méditer à l'écart des autres à la lumière des étoiles. Il n'avait pas fallu longtemps avant que les éclats que leurs yeux se renvoyaient en miroir ne se transforment en propositions silencieuses. Sûrement que dans les longues maraudes pour éliminer les troupes d'orcs, il avait déjà goûté au réconfort que pouvaient lui donner ses camarades. Certainement vu l'adresse avec laquelle il empala Legolas de sa lame, après que l'elfe se soit agenouillé pour la lubrifier. L'assaut fut si délicieux que le prince elfique eut bien du mal à contenir ses gémissements pour ne pas réveiller leurs compagnons.

La perspective de cette longue mission devenait de plus en plus attrayante. Non pas que Legolas soit indifférent à leur objectif de sauver le monde, il avait le souci du bien-être des peuples libres et une conscience professionnelle digne de tout protecteur elfe. Mais prendre un peu de bon temps de temps à autre ne nuisait en rien à leur mission, et aidait même à garder l'enthousiasme des deux guerriers au top. Parce que si on devait compter sur le pessimisme de Boromir pour maintenir le moral des troupes...

Cet homme était d'une rigidité et d'une fierté à la limite du ridicule. Legolas était sûr que ça lui ferait du bien de se faire fourrer derrière un buisson, il avait besoin d'être décoincé. Mais personne, et encore moins le principal intéressé, ne serait intéressé alors l'elfe préférait se concentrer sur trouver des buissons à sa convenance - avec un lit de mousse derrière de préférence, c'était plus confortable pour ses genoux. Aragorn l'aidait dans ses recherches, même si officiellement ils cherchaient tous les deux des herbes médicinales pour être paré en cas de besoin - et en ramenaient évidemment, les meilleurs prétextes étaient ceux qu'on pouvait remplir.

Leurs compagnons n'étaient pas des plus observateurs, alors un minimum de précautions suffisait pour éviter de découvrir à quel point ils étaient purs et naïfs. En dehors de Gandalf que Legolas soupçonnait de se douter de quelque chose, mais le Magicien n'était certainement pas du genre à s'offusquer de ce genre d'activités - du moment que ça ne mettait pas en péril la mission. Malheureusement toute certitude sur le sujet disparut avec la vieille barbe. Si seulement il s'était éloigné sitôt le pont effondré, il aurait pu échapper au fouet...

Il partagea la tristesse de cette perte avec Aragorn le temps d'une méditation silencieuse, tous deux étendus sur l'herbe de la Lorien - sans avoir fait de galipettes dedans, il y avait trop d'yeux elfiques dans le coin. Après quoi ils retournèrent veiller sur le sommeil du reste de la compagnie - Boromir et Gimli avaient eu du mal à s'endormir, nerveux qu'ils étaient d'être dans le domaine d'une "sorcière" elfe. Encore que Gimli semblait avoir été désarmé par la beauté de Galadrielle. Mais dormir dans un arbre cerné par des elfes n'en restait pas moins une épreuve vu l'inimitié méfiante entre leurs deux peuples.

Inimitié que Legolas oubliait comme il en venait à apprécier de plus en plus la compagnie du nain. Il avait ses défauts mais il était vaillant, sincère et ne manquait pas d'humour. Legolas se retrouvait de plus en plus souvent à ses côtés en journée. Par contre la nuit il continuait de préférer se frotter à Aragorn, les nains n'étaient VRAIMENT pas à son goût pour ce genre de choses - et heureusement, son père en serait mort d'horreur. En tout cas, en-dehors des échauffourées meurtrières, ce petit voyage était fort plaisant. Quoi de mieux que de voir du pays en bonne compagnie ? Malheureusement ils eurent la mauvaise idée de se disperser lors d'une pause. Le temps qu'ils retrouvent le lieu où leurs compagnons s'étaient fait assaillir, les orcs étaient déjà partis en courant.

Legolas fut désolé de découvrir qu'il était trop tard pour ce pauvre Boromir, décédé en martyr dans toute la gloire de son innocence. Quand Aragorn décida que Frodon et Sam seraient plus à même de se glisser discrètement entre les lignes ennemies sans leur voyante présence et qu'ils iraient délivrer les hobbits prisonniers, Legolas se réjouit de rester encore auprès de son amant. Même s'ils risquaient de devoir garder leurs forces pour courir dans les prochains jours. Mais sûrement qu'ils trouveraient d'autres occasions de se détendre après avoir mené leur sauvetage à bien.

Les hommes du Rohan étaient des individus honorables - et pas seulement parce qu'il aurait bien honoré le corps de cet Eomer - ma foi, à donner ainsi leurs chevaux en surplus à des voyageurs inconnus. Legolas essaya de se reconcentrer sur la recherche des traces de hobbits au milieu du charnier laissé par les hommes de la Marche. Vu comme il s'était laissé distraire par ses pensées, il ne fut pas étonnant qu'Aragorn le devance dans la découverte des indices. Indices qui menaient dans la forêt de Fangorn. Legolas était ravi de pénétrer au cœur de cet univers végétal primal - et essayait de rassurer le pauvre Gimli, inquiet que ses haches soient mal accueillies. Il fut presque déçu quand Gandalf - qu'il fut très heureux de revoir vivant même si de son avis le blanc lui allait moins bien que le gris - les détourna de la piste des hobbits pour les renvoyer vers Edoras. Mais au moins il aurait peut-être l'occasion de revoir Eomer.

Il eut effectivement l'occasion de revoir Eomer. Et de le voir en action. Pas le genre d'action plaisante à partager, dommage, mais ses prouesses guerrières sur son cheval étaient dignes d'intérêt - entre deux jets de flèches et une glissade sur bouclier. Et quand le roi du Rohan décida de répondre à l'appel du Gondor - probablement allumé par Gandalf - Legolas se réjouit de pouvoir continuer à observer la vaillance du jeune seigneur Rohirrim... jusqu'à ce qu'Aragorn décide d'aller tenter le diable pour obtenir des secours, certes profitables, mais incertains à obtenir tout autant qu'à leur réchapper s'ils n'étaient pas de bonne humeur. Et les morts ne revenaient en général pas quand ils étaient heureux. Heureusement, la possibilité d'être délivré de leur malédiction les rendit serviables à défaut d'aimables, et ils purent s'en sortir vivants. Pas comme ces pauvres pirates.

Les orcs qui assiégeaient Minas Tirith n'eurent pas de chance non plus. L'armée des ombres leur en laissa quand même de quoi faire une petite compétition avec Gimli. Et même si ça ne comptait que pour un, il avait quand même plus de classe que le nain avec un oliphant au compteur. Ils retrouvèrent un Eomer bien vivant, au contraire de Théoden qu'un Nazgul avait précipité sous sa monture. Sa sœur avait aussi survécu - ils auraient dû se douter qu'elle finirait par se glisser dans les rangs des combattants - mais souffrait d'un empoisonnement du souffle noir tout comme le vaillant Merry. Legolas accompagna Aragorn dans sa tournée de soins, aidant les soigneurs débordés. Il frémit à l'idée que le beau Faramir avait failli se faire brûler vivant par son père. Il remercia intérieurement Gandalf d'avoir évité une telle perte.

Alors qu'Aragorn les menait vers la diversion la plus suicidaire de l'histoire de la Terre du Milieu, Legolas se dit qu'au moins ils avaient pu voler un petit moment d'intimité avant de partir défier la mort. Bien que rapide, l'échange n'en avait pas moins été satisfaisant, et ils étaient bien décidés à en donner pour son anneau à Sauron. Dommage qu'il ne puisse pas lui tirer une flèche dans l'œil. L'idée l'amusa et il retint un sourire. L'heure était à la gravité. Encore qu'il leur restait encore du chemin avant d'atteindre les portes noires. Aussi permit-il à ses pensées de divaguer encore un peu. S'il s'en sortait vivant, au moins Faramir était resté en sécurité chez les guérisseurs. Mais Legolas espérait qu'Aragorn et Eomer s'en sortiraient avec lui. Sans compter Gimli, mais pour une toute autre raison. Son amitié caustique lui manquerait beaucoup et il avait pris l'habitude de l'avoir à ses côtés.

Finalement tout finit au mieux - relativement, les pertes étaient quand même lourdes dans leurs rangs. Mais les personnes qu'il connaissait personnellement et appréciait s'en étaient tirées vivantes. Une nouvelle ère de paix véritable s'annonçait. Alors qu'Aragorn se faisait couronner, Legolas déplora qu'il ne puisse obtenir un accès officiel à la chambre royal. Mais c'était dans l'ordre des choses de garder cette place pour une reine. Et puis Aragorn aimait sincèrement Arwen. Legolas n'était pas jaloux. Lui-même avait déjà été amoureux même s'il n'avait pas eu la chance de voir ses sentiments retournés - et il n'avait jamais digéré qu'elle lui ait préféré un **nain** ! Non, en dehors de l'amitié et du respect qu'il portait à Aragorn, leur attirance restait purement physique.

Maintenant qu'Aragorn avait quelqu'un, il allait devoir se chercher une autre compagnie. Dommage qu'Eowyn ait déjà mis le grappin sur Faramir - elle avait bon goût, il était bien plus séduisant que ne l'avait été Boromir et avec un meilleur caractère. Eomer semblait libre mais qui sait s'il serait intéressé ? Et puis il allait retourner diriger le Rohan. Peut-être que Legolas pourrait faire le messager si Aragorn avait un message à transmettre ? Qui sait. De toute manière il comptait bien continuer à visiter les royaumes humains. Maintenant que la menace de Sauron était définitivement écartée, pas moyen qu'il retourne s'enterrer chez son père. Il y retournerait en visite, mais il comptait bien visiter toutes les villes humaines et faire plus ample connaissance avec leurs habitants - surtout certains.

FIN

Au plaisir de lire vos reviews

Iroko


End file.
